


Nail Polish and Secrets

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Eren Has a Secret, Fluff, Levi is a good boyfriend, M/M, Moving In Together, Nail Polish, but it's not that big of a deal, it's nail polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds a box full of nail polish when moving in with Eren. Eren overreacts because he thinks Levi wants him to get rid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I suck so bad at coming up with titles. Shoot me.

Eren has a thing for nail polish, Levi concluded. This wasn't something Levi knew in the nine months that they were dating before they moved. Actually, this wasn't something he knew until about two seconds ago. He was finishing up organizing his bedroom, well theirs, when he had found a large box shoved into the back of the closet. He had curiously opened it and saw a bunch of shoe boxes. He thought nothing of it at first, why would he? But he didn't like that Eren didn't think he could put out his shoes, or maybe he just didn't feel he had time to organize them. Whatever the reason, Levi decided to do it for Eren. 

But when he had picked one up he realized that they weren't shoes inside. He heard clattering and glass knocking against each other, it was then that he noticed the word 'fragile' written on every side of the box. He opened it, wondering why something like this would be shoved into a closet, and all he found were bottles of red nail polish. He had opened another and they were pink, another full of blue, and another black. Levi didn't have to go through the rest to know they were all full of nail polish. 

He carried the first box he picked up, the one with red nail polish, and took it with him to the living room. Eren was sprawled on the couch, obviously exhausted from moving all his stuff in and organizing everything. His arm was thrown over his eyes and he was humming a tune. 

"Eren," 

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"What do you want to do with these boxes of nail polish?"

"What?!" Eren sprang up front he couch and jumped over it, trying to get to Levi quick. He snatches the box out of Levi's arms, "why were you looking through my things?" he scowled.

"Sorry," Levi apologized, he really hadn't meant to go through them, "I thought they were shoes and wanted to fix them for you," he explained.

"Well they're not shoes!" Eren yelled.

"Yes, I know," Levi said, he wasn't sure why Eren was making such a big deal, "so what so you want to do with them?"

"What do you mean?" Eren held them close to his chest, "like get rid of them?"

"No, I mean like do you want to keep them in the boxes or do you want to buy storage for them,"

"Buy stor-," Eren cut himself off, "you don't think it's weird?"

"No," Levi shook his head, "what I think is weird is how we've been dating for so long and I've never seen you with your nails painted," 

Levi thought back to their very first meeting, it was the dead of winter and Eren had been wearing gloves, so maybe he did have nail polish on but Levi just wasn't aware. He thought back to their first date. Not to sound creepy, but Levi had spent a fair amount of time staring at them. He was mesmerized by the way Eren's hair would stay sticking up when Eren would run his fingers through it. He remembered how when he made Eren laugh so hard he squealed and Eren's hand moved to cover his mouth as he turned beet red. Towards the end of the dinner, Eren had put his hand over Levi's on the table and Levi had taken a couple seconds to watch Eren's thumb brush over his knuckles. A very unpainted thumb.

"Oh, well I paint them," Eren scratched the back of his head, "just when you're not around. And then I take it off when I know I'm going to see you,"

"Why?"

Eren shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I thought you would think it's weird that I liked nail polish. I do have my toes painted most of the time," 

Levi looked down at his feet and saw Eren wiggling his toes, "is that why you never take your socks off?"

Eren nodded.

"You're an idiot," Levi said, he turned around to head back to the room, "we'll go buy some storage for them tomorrow,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm," Levi said, he looked over his shoulder to see Eren was still standing with the box clutched to his chest, "I was thinking we get like one of those cubbies you can buy baskets for. You can dump the shoe boxes in there and then you don't have to go through the entire box to look for the ones you want," not to mention it would be nicer to look at rather than a giant box in the closet. They could put it in the guestroom, or if they found a nice one to match, they could rearrange the bedroom and find a place for it there.

"I think that's a good idea," Eren said, still following him to the bedroom.

"For now though, do you mind painting my nails? I saw this really cool blue-black color," Levi had really liked it. He couldn't so much imagine it on Eren, but Levi used to have a sweater a similar color that he absolutely loved. But it was lost somewhere during his university days. 

He heard the clattering of the nail polishes behind him and when Eren spoke he was right behind him, "I think I know which one you mean," he said, "I bought that one thinking it would look really nice on you," Levi didn't have to see him to see that Eren as obviously smiling.

Levi had only wanted to have his fingernails painted, but Eren insisted on giving him the full salon experience at home. That apparently involved a manicure and a pedicure. 

"I didn't know you were ticklish," Eren said, Levi could tell he was trying really hard not to touch his toes. Especially not after Levi almost kicked him right in the chin when Eren tried to massage his foot.

"I didn't either," Levi squirmed when Eren ran his nail along Levi's nail to remove the excess polish on his skin, "no one ever touched my feet I don't think,"

Eren chuckled and quickly swiped his index finger up the pad of Levi's feet, making a giggle escape him. 

"Stop," Levi said, more like whined but he wouldn't admit that.

"Sorry, sorry," Eren said, moving on to the next foot, but he wasn't really, Levi could tell by the glint in his eye. 

"Do you want me to paint your nails next?" Levi offered.

"Really?"

Levi shrugged, "I might not be very good," he said, "but I can try,"

Eren practically beamed at him and Levi could feel his heart beat increase. 

"How about you paint my toes while I paint my fingers?" Eren said, "it's almost time for bed," he added. It would probably be best that way, since no one would probably be looking at Eren's feet, but they'd see his hands.

Levi nodded, "what color?" 

"You pick," 

Levi thought for a second, "do you have a box of greens? And can I see the pink one?"

Eren finished up the toe he was working on and got up off the bed. Levi heard the rattling of the nail polish as he wiggled his toes and appreciated how the dark color of the nail polish seemed to pop off of his pale skin. 

He looked at his hands, he quite liked how they looked with nail polish on. The polish was a really dark blue, it almost looked black but when it caught the light just perfectly, you could see it was really blue. 

Eren came back with the boxes and handed them to Levi. He opened the green one carefully, just in case his nails still weren't dry. He didn't want to ruin Eren's hard work. Eren had several shades of green, and varying degrees of glitter, but there was one that immediately caught Levi's eye because it seemed to be a cross between a green and a blue, but a bit more green. It had just the slightest hint of glitter in it. It reminded Levi of mermaids. He set the bottle aside and closed the box. Then moved on to the next one.

From the glances Levi had seen earlier, Eren seemed to have mostly pinks. He went with a coral pinkish color, mostly because the bottle was half empty so Levi assumed it was used often.

By the time Levi finished picking colors, Eren finished up his toes, "which one is for my fingers?"

Levi handed him the pink one and then opened his legs, careful to not let his toes touch anything , "put your legs between mine," 

"Kinky," Eren chuckled but did as was told. Levi took his foot and placed the heel of it on his thigh so it was closer to him. He shook the bottle, like he had seen Eren do with and opened it. He wasn't really sure how to start though, so he looked at Eren. 

Eren took the brush out and then swiped any excess off the brush. Levi did the same and then brought the brush down to Eren's big toe and let it slide up. The color wasn't as opaque as he though it would be, but he saw Eren had done two coats to his nails so he would do the same. 

Levi tried, he really did. But he felt like he was repeating the frustration he felt back in preschool when he couldn't stay in the lines. He might as well have been painting Eren's entire foot. 

"I'm doing a shit job," Levi said. Eren had been concentrating on his right hand, so he looked momentarily confused, until Levi gestured to his toes.

Eren giggled, "don't worry, they'll be fine. The paint on the skin comes off easily with water and some rubbing," he said, "you actually did a really good job. I expected worse,"

"Gee, thanks," Levi rolled his eyes but was the tiniest bit happy that he didn't completely fuck it up.

"I really like the color by the way," Eren said, returning to his hand, "I bought it a few weeks ago but never got around to testing it out,"

Levi hummed and they went back to working in silence. 

When they finished, Eren was absolutely ecstatic, he loved seeing Levi with colored nails and he kept wiggling his fingers and his toes and beaming while he thanked Levi over and over again. His smile always seemed to get the tiniest bit bigger whenever he looked at his toes that Levi painted. 

Levi couldn't help but smile back at his adorable boyfriend, especially when Eren started peppering his face with kisses all over.

"I love you, I love you," Eren kept saying between kisses. 

"Had I known this is how you would react, I would've looked for them a long as time ago," Levi teased, running his hands up and down Eren's sides.

"Shut up and kiss me you perfect boyfriend," 

Levi smirked but complied, he could never deny Eren's kisses. Levi lay back onto the bed and with a final peck to the lips, the two draped their limbs around each other.

They got up eventually to make dinner, "does this mean I can paint your nails whenever I want?" Eren asked, "I can buy even more nail polish because it'll look nice on you, even if I can't wear it. I saw this burgundy one tha-," and that's how the two spent their night, Eren rambling on about nail polish and Levi being thoroughly amused but also regretting having unlocked this side of Eren because he said every Friday was going to be mani-pedi day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
